Once In Every Lifetime
by Rock'N'RollGirls
Summary: Actually, just a McCoy/OC story...not good at describing the story...may give something away! .
1. Info

Once In Every Lifetime

Info

Name: Serena Vogel

Age: 19

Race: Human

Studies: Medical degree and to become and Author.

Looks: Long straight brown hair, black glasses, blue eyes, rosey cheeks, and a paleish/tan complexion.


	2. Am I The Circus To You?

Am I The Circus To You?

I sighed, stepping onto the Transporter and got ready to beam aboard my new starship: The _Enterprise. _It gives me the shivers just thinking about it. A small, furry animal jumped onto my shoulder and I smiled. My female ferret, Citrus, wrapped herself lightly around my shoulders.

"Alright, energize." I took a deep breath, and the both of us disappeared in a pulling and pushing of molecules. A loud gasp was all I needed when I landed on the _Enterprise_'s Transporter. I opened my eyes, and there stood my brother. "MONTGOMERY! MONTY!" I yelled, dropping all of my belongings and running into my brother's surprised arms. He hugged me just as tightly as I did him.

"Scotty, who's this?" A young man with a Captain's emblem asked with a large smirk on his face.

"This is mea sis! I didn' know ya was comin' on the _Enterprise_! I'm as surprised as Auntie Millie on Christmas!" Scotty laughed. I remembered what happened that Christmas and laughed with him.

"I missed ya, Monty. Now I know where ya've been these days!" I exclaimed, then turned to the Captain. "Me name's Serena Scott, yer new medical officer and part-time author!"

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Call me Jim." He wiggled his eyebrows and I giggled. Monty glared and growled a couple of bad words under his breath.

"Monty, I will tell mum yer cussin' at yer Captain." I threatened. Monty glared once more at Jim before snatching up my cases. Citrus yiped a shrill yelp and scurried across the floor to clamber up my pants and onto my shoulders again. "This is Citrus. I hope ye don' mind if I keep 'er in me room with me?"

"Not at all, my fair lady! I'll show you to the Sickbay, then to the cafeteria for dinner. I'm sure you're hungry?" Kirk asked with a small smile.

"Starving. I barely got anythin' on that ship, what with the men stealin' everythin'!" We laughed and walked together to the Sickbay. As we were walking past some rooms, a tall, stiff-looking man was about to go in the other direction until he noticed Jim.

"Captain, you are needed in the bridge."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock. Would you mind showing Miss Scott to the Sickbay and politely ask Bones to take her to the cafeteria?" Jim asked, looking at me with an apologetic face.

"I will do so, Captain." Spock replied.

"Call me Jim, Spock. Just Jim." With that, the Captain walked to a turbo lift and was gone. I was left to walk the halls with a pointy eared creature of a man.

"Excuse me, Mr. Spock?" I asked curiously.

"Go on with your personal query." He said monotoned.

"What exactly are ya? I know ye're not human with those ears."

"I am a Vulcan. We are intelligent-born creatures that have pointed ears and are purged of all emotions. I, actually, am half human and half Vulcan. My father, a Vulcan, married my mother, a human. He first told me it was logical, then later on he said it was because he loved her."

"Loved?"

"She was murdered by a Romulan enemy we faced a couple of months ago. Here is the Sickbay." He motioned for me to go first, a real gentlemanly move for an emotionless person. Maybe it's the human side. "Doctor?"

"Great, here comes the emotionless, pointy eared--" The doctor stopped talking when I came into veiw, Spock standing behind me. "Oh. Sorry, young lady."

"It's okay. Thank ya, Mr. Spock. I hope to see ya at another time." I smiled and waved the Vulcan away.

"You are most welcome, Lieutenant Scott." Spock nodded and walked out of the Sickbay.

"Who are you, what's wrong with you, and why are you here?" The Doctor asked like as if I were entertaining to him.

"Am I the circus to ya? Am I entertaining with how I speak?" I snapped, standing with my hands on my hips. The Doctor thought back on his use of toe in his before mentioned sentence and sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just used to people coming in, complaining, and then I have to kiss everything better." He said. "My name's McCoy, by the way. Leonard McCoy. People call me Bones sometimes."

"Well, Mr. McCoy, I'm here as yer new Medical Officer." I smiled. He seemed to stare at my lips for a while until I cleared my throat. "Me name's Serena Scott. Monty's sister."

"Oh, another Scotty." He grinned and chuckled. It seemed like he didn't do that much. It was a forced, dry chuckle.

"Yeah. Captain Kirk was wonderin' if ya'd take me to the cafeteria for some dinner, since I'm new 'nd all." I shuffled from foot to foot nervously.

"Of course, let me just finish this patient and we'll go." He nodded. I sighed relief, so he wasn't rude to me. I think I'll like being on the _Enterprise, _for different and many reasons.


	3. Meet The Bridge!

Meet The Bridge!

McCoy and I walked to the cafeteria, laughing and telling small stories or talking about family. Everyone seemed to stare when I walked in, so I hid behind McCoy.

"It's alright, Serena. You're new and people are just curious." He smiled at me over his shoulder, and I couldn't resist smiling back. "What are you guys looking at? You're shifts are gonna start soon, so get eating!" McCoy helped me order my food from a replicator and I mixed my sodas, as usual with me, and then we found a table. We were soon surrounded by a group of multi-color shirted people. Three, one of them Jim, wore yellow. Two, one of them my brother who immediately sat next to my other side before Jim could, wore red. Spock and McCoy were the only ones at the table wearing blue.

"So, to those who are now meeting Serena, she is Scotty's sister." Monty smiled proudly and wrapped a brotherly arm around my shoulders. "Serena, meet the bridge: Commander Spock, Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, Ensign Pavel Andreievich Chekov, and Navigator Hikaru Sulu." I waved shyly at everyone, still hiding half way behind McCoy. McCoy chuckled, noticing my shyness, and I nearly shivered. This was a warm chuckle that sent tremors down my spine. The good, OMG HOTNESS kind.

"Thanks for not mentioning her superior Officer, Jim." He said with mock sadness. Jim and the table erupted with laughter, even though it was for an unknown reason. McCoy looked at the bag I had on my back as Citrus moved inside it. "What's in there? A dog?"

"No, Citrus, my ferret." I took her out and Uhura smiled with a squeal. "She won't bite 'less she doesn't like someone's smell. Monty's smell is her favorite fer some reason." The others watched Citrus rest on Monty's lap with a loud, content hiss.

"I smell like oil and engines, no wonder she likes it." Monty muttered. Everyone laughed again.

"I'll bring you to the bridge so you can see what everyone's job is." McCoy whispered in my ear, taking a bite of chicken from my plate. I growled playfully, causing Citrus to lift her head and scramble to Jim's lap. Jim nearly jumped when she did so, and everyone tried to stifle their laughter.

"Very funny. Can you get your ferret off my lap, Lieutenant Serena?" Jim asked as politely as he could.

"Yes, Captain." I giggled and picked Citrus up gently.

"You're gonna have fun here. I can bet you with that." McCoy muttered to me. I nodded and continued to softly stroke Citrus's fur. My arm bumped into McCoy's and we blushed at the same time. Hopefully the bridge crew didn't notice.


	4. I Don't Wanna Be In Love

I Don't Wanna Be In Love

"Monty...can we talk?" I asked, rubbing my arms nervously. Ever since I started working for McCoy, I felt something, a pull, in my stomach. I only knew to talk to my brother.

"Of course, sis! What's the matter? Are ye sick er somethin'?" He asked with concern and touched my forehead with the back of his hand.

"It's a pull, brother. There's this teeny little pull in me stomach that won't go away every time me boss comes 'round. I don' know what ta do, Monty." I cracked. Right then and there. In front of my kin, I started to cry. He sighed, wrapping me in his strong warm embrace.

"It's called love. A stronger love than our little love. You've fallen fer the good doctor, Sherrie. Shh. It's okay, ya've just got the case of butterflies."

"I don't wanna be in love, Monty. I may get hurt." I sobbed into his shoulder. "I don't wanna be hurt, or fall in love."

"I know the feelin', Serena. You've gotta trust Doctor McCoy." Luckily we were in his quarters, where no one would hear anything. Monty sighed again, rubbing my back. "Go back to the Sickbay before the doctor calls on ya. Go on." I nodded, wiping the tears and walking strongly back to my station in the upper level of the ship. Doctor McCoy looked at me and smiled with a small wave of his hand. I blushed and looked away, going over to my patient.

"Serena, can I talk to you in my quarters later?" McCoy asked while watching me work. "It's important."

"Of course, Doctor McCoy." I replied. He frowned at my tone and behavior, but went back to his patient. When we finished and left for his quarters, I began to panic. It was time to use Monty's advice and trust the good doctor. I know I don't want to trust him, but I have to try. We arrived in his quarters, and that's when my sweating nervously began. "Um. M-McCoy?"

"Yes, Serena?"

"Um...I, uh...Oh, bloody Hell! I love ya, but I never wanted ta say it in fear of rejection or gettin' hurt!" I shouted. My eyes snapped shut as I waited to be rejected. McCoy didn't say anything. He just touched my cheek, his hand traveling down to my wrist. One wrist was pinned to the wall, then the other. He pressed me, pinned me, against said wall. I took in a sharp breath, and held still as McCoy's soft lips kissed the crook of my neck. He was answering to my small plea of not being hurt or rejected. He kissed up my neck, leaving me shivering under his gentle touch. He smirked at my shivering, until he found himself on the wall and me pressing his head against it with the force of my kiss. Our lips molded together perfectly and I nearly moaned into the kiss. It felt wrong for one reason: He's my Superior Officer. It felt right for a multitude of reasons: He loves me back, he wants me like I want him, I love him, and we know each other well. His tongue invaded my lips, but I beat his by a mile with mine. This time, I did moan. He tasted like chocolate. I wonder how I taste to him. We drew apart slowly and he nuzzled my cheek. I giggled. McCoy picked me up bridal style, carried me to the bed, threw me onto it, and cuddled up to me. My chest to his back. My arms around him, holding his head to my chest and my left hand stroking strands of his silky black hair. He squirmed in my arms so he could face me and wrap his arms around my waist. If Monty came in, he'd probably be smiling. "I love you, Leonard "Bones" McCoy."

"I love you, too, Serena "Sherrie" Scott." McCoy smiled. "What was the talk to Scotty about you not wanting to be in love for if you're in love with a Doctor who could patch you up if you fall on your butt?"

"Shut up an' kiss mea, Doctor McCoy." I whispered. He obliged, pressed his forehead to mine, closed his eyes along with mine, and we fell asleep in that position.


	5. After Life

After _Life_

It was two years after we started dating when the most wonderful thing happened on my 21 birthday. Everyone was partying, including a drunk Jim who had girls parading around him, and Leonard tapped his wine glass to get everyone's attention. I felt confused, wondering what he was thinking. I was suddenly wishing I was part mind reader. When everyone's attention was on my boyfriend, he turned to me.

"For your first gift for the day, I will give mine to you early, while everyone's still here." Monty stood on the side of Leonard, a large smile on his face. He winked at me as Leonard started to lower his body. I watched him get down on one knee and immediately knew what he was going to ask. "Serena "Sherrie" Scott, will you marry me?" Everyone seemed to hold their breath waiting for me to answer. I started to shake, my hand flying up to my mouth to stop the sobs coming from my lips, and squeaked.

"Yes. YES!" I exclaimed, hopping on top of my fiancee' with tears running down my cheeks. "LEONARD MCCOY, I'D _LOVE_ TO BE YER WIFE!" Everyone laughed and the party continued with occasional congrats and cheers every time Leonard and I kissed happily.

We got everything ready within a week and I loved my dress. He did too when he saw it. In fact, almost all the men at the wedding wolf whistled. Our wedding, the most wonderful memory I'll have, was at the Starfleet Academy. Everybody wore their uniforms, excluding me. Instead of his blue Science Officer/Medical uniform, Leonard wore a black Commander Graduate's uniform. Spock and, at one point before he was dragged off stage unconscious by Spock's Vulcan nerve pinch, Jim married us. Monty was allowed to give us his blessing since our parents were gone and he was the only male in the Scott family. Leonard kissed me with so much passion that day I nearly ran like a mad woman late for work to the limo, while I carried Leonard bridal style.

It was four years after our marriage and me finding my child from many years back after I'd adopted a child when I was only thirteen was when our Vulcan friend Spock asked permission to teach our daughter, Grace. Grace Sherrie McCoy. _Our_ sixteen-year-old kid. We agreed and she went from a fifth grade schoolgirl to the highest point pre-Academy grader in the Starfleet Academy for Beginners. She was high marked in everything, from Engineering to Medical. Spock told me she had my mental capasity abd is ready to go on to the real Starfleet Academy. Leonard and I were so proud we celebrated with dancing happily around the room, Spock in tow.

Third Person View...

_Year: 2281. Captain's log, we're in need of our old crew, along with Leonard "Bones" McCoy and wife Serena "Sherrie" McCoy's daughter who is now an official graduate to Starfleet Academy. I will contact the crew tomorrow. For now, I will contact my First Officer, Commander Spock. Kirk out._

(OOOO....what does this mean? What? You want a sequel that will be about a certain sixteen-year-old going with her parents into space and meeting a certain seventeen-year-old Russian Wiz Kid? I'm goin', I'm goin'!)


End file.
